


Love Thy Neighbour

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukishima and Kuroo are police officers, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are neighbours, also drugs and human trafficking, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to put any of the Haikyuu boys in such situation, if someone needs triggers - there's smoking and drinking involved, the two Yamaguchi's friends are ocs, though they're loosely based on Hinata (Take) and Kageyama (Hiro)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima, a police officer, gets transferred so he can work on a human trafficking case. Because of that he also has to move. Right next to a peculiar guy who seems both dangerous and friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another instalment of 'why the fuck Taemin reminds me of Yamaguchi so much'. The idea for the fic came from the m/v for Taemin's [Press Your Number](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsOGiTSZ_cg). 
> 
> Also - bad boy and confident Yamaguchi is what I live for.

“Kei, are you sure that this is the place?” Akiteru asked his brother.

“Yeah, I’ve been here before. Why?”

“I can’t open the door.”

“No, this definitely is the place. And the key is the right one too. The landlady locked the door and then gave the key to me.”

“Then you try,” Akiteru moved from the door, making some space for Kei.

“What the hell,” Kei cursed under his breath when the lock didn’t even budge.

“Is there a problem?” Akiteru jumped, when he heard someone’s voice just behind him.

“Why?” Kei asked in a sharp voice, giving the person a once-over. It was a rather young guy, probably his age, quite tall but still shorter than Kei. He also had some peculiar, predatory air around him. Kei wondered if it was because it was late already and the guy was also looking at him warily, with a challenge in his eyes, as if it was Kei who looked like trouble. 

“Kei, don’t glare and be nicer to people, you’re gonna live here,” Akiteru scolded his brother. “We can’t open the door,” he answered. 

“Ah, it might be the same problem as at my place,” the guy suddenly brightened up. “May I?”

“Whatever,” Kei grumbled, but moved back anyway.

“It's a simple trick. First you need to pull the door up and then you push it with your knee. Next you turn the key and voila!” the door opened at his first try.

“Woah, like magic,” Akiteru exclaimed. 

“It would be magic without the key,” the guy winked.

“Then better keep your magic to yourself, so mister policeman here won’t arrest you,” Akiteru winked back and then looked at Kei.

“Eh? Policeman?” he looked surprised. “Then I’m gonna be a good boy. Anyway, my name’s Yamaguchi and the apartment to the left is mine,” he bowed slightly.

“I’m Tsukishima Akiteru and Kei is my younger brother.”

“Are you moving in right now?” Yamaguchi looked at his phone, checking the time. “It’s quite late already. Do you need any help?”

“No,” Kei answered him sharply but Akiteru was louder:

“You’re such a good guy, Yamaguchi! That would be great!”

Thanks to the additional pair of hands, they moved all the boxes and unpacked them much faster than expected. When all that was left to put on the shelves were Kei’s books and cds, Akiteru managed to convince Kei to leave them to him and Yamaguchi, asking him to prepare late dinner instead.

“Is it really fine for me to stay?” Yamaguchi asked when the food was ready.

“Of course!” Akiteru beamed. “You helped a lot, you need some thanks. And, you know - ” he started to whisper as if he was telling Yamaguchi a secret, “ - Kei doesn’t really have much time to cook but when he does… It’s like it’s his magic,” he laughed.

“Then if you’ll have me,” Yamaguchi bowed his head slightly. “It really does smell delicious,” he smiled at Kei.

“You’re making such a big deal out of a quickly prepared spaghetti,” Kei grumbled.

“So what? It doesn’t have to be fancy to taste good,” Yamaguchi shrugged. “And I actually think that fancy food is weird. It’s like… It’s more about how it looks and what expensive ingredients you use or something.”

“I don’t really care about that. I just make things I like when I have time. Which I actually don’t,” he cut off sharply.

“Do you have work tomorrow already?” Akiteru asked.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I’ve been transfered here. And on such a short notice too,” Kei sighed, absentmindedly playing with his food. “Though I've already worked with people from here so I won't be starting from square one.”

“Are you both gonna live here?” Yamaguchi changed the topic, when he felt the atmosphere becoming heavy.

“Sorry to disappoint but it’s gonna be only me,” Kei smirked at Yamaguchi as if he won something.

“There’s nothing disappointing about it,” Yamaguchi looked at him all serious. “Someone who has so many books and makes such good food can’t be a bad neighbour,” he winked at him.

“I can’t deal with people like you… It's too tiring,” Kei sighed again.

*

“No, no, no, Take, wait. Go outside if you wanna smoke,” Yamaguchi said to one of his friends.

“Since when it’s a problem?” Take grumbled but got up obediently.

“Since I don’t like that the smoke sticks to everything later...”

“Even though you smoke yourself?”

“Yeah. Though you should know already that I do it only while drinking. And not everytime,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Ah… But give me one now.”

“Whaaaaaat, noooo,” Take whined while coming out onto the balcony.

“I don’t really smoke, so I don’t have any of my own. You’re drinking at my place, so give me one as thanks,” Yamaguchi teased and bumped him with his shoulder. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked when Take remained still and quiet while looking to the side.

“You haven’t told us that you have a neighbour now,” he answered quietly, losing a staring contest between him and Tsukishima.

“Ah, yeah. Since like… two weeks?”

“I don’t wanna smoke anymore. Here,” Take said, his voice still quiet, and gave Yamaguchi the whole pack of cigarettes.

“Um, hello,” Yamaguchi greeted.

“Yeah. Quite lively over there, huh?” Tsukishima commented, not even looking at Yamaguchi.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Are we too loud? Your place was empty for as long as I can remember, so I don’t have the slightest idea how well the noise carries over there,” he smiled sheepishly and lighted the cigarette.

“No, it’s fine. And I can’t sleep anyway,” Tsukishima held up the book he was reading. 

“Mister policeman is stressed because of his work?” there was a cheeky smile on Yamaguchi’s face, but it quickly faded as he turned around and leaned his back against the railing. He blew the smoke up and observed how it swirled and slowly dispersed into the slightly chilly air of the night.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima nodded, surprising Yamaguchi. “There are no new leads while people still disappear,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Though I shouldn’t be telling you that.”

“Should I feel honoured then?” Yamaguchi chuckled and took another drag of the cigarette. This time he blew smoke rings.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima grumbled. To him the situation seemed to have a weird ambience, but he couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason. 

“Hey, do you wanna join us? We still have a lot of booze and snacks. It would do you good to unwind some if you’re stressed,” once again, there was that bright, friendly smile on Yamaguchi’s face.

“No, thanks. I like it better like this.”

“Sitting on the balcony with the book as your only companion? Or just talking, face to face, one on one?” Yamaguchi lowered his eyelids and took the last drag while looking right into Tsukishima’s eyes. Before surprised blond could answer him, Yamaguchi’s expression changed again, the allure dissolving into thin air just like the cigarette smoke. “Well, you’re more than welcome to join us if you change your mind. Or do tell if the noise becomes too much,” Yamaguchi winked playfully and went back inside. 

“He’s trouble,” Tsukishima whispered to himself when he was left alone.

*

Tsukishima was pretty sure that Yamaguchi was doing it on purpose. During the next two months, more often than not, Yamaguchi was coming out onto the balcony when Tsukishima was there. And every single time he did, Yamaguchi was striking a conversation with him.

At first Tsukishima was annoyed. He didn’t like having his precious free time interrupted. Of course he could have stayed inside his room. But he would feel like he lost if he did so. What’s more, the spring was turning into the summer, so the evenings and nights outside were quite nice. Even if it rained. Or rather - especially if it rained.

But sometime after the first month, before he realised it himself, Tsukishima’s mindset changed. It wasn’t like he was waiting for Yamaguchi to come out and greet him. But he definitely wasn’t against talking with him, even if it seemed like a pointless, waste-of-time chit-chat.

“Oh, I haven’t expected to see you here today, Tsukki,” this time Yamaguchi was genuinely surprised.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, putting his book down.

“There’s a festival at the shrine down the street.”

“So what?”

“I thought you’re gonna go there with your girlfriend or something,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“What girlfriend? Do I look like I have a girlfriend?” Tsukishima raised his brow at Yamaguchi.

“I’ve said ‘or something’, so then a boyfriend?” he prodded playfully.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima hissed.

“No? I mean, you’re handsome so I thought it wouldn’t be that hard for you to get a date. Was I wrong?”

“Then what about you? Why you’re here and not there?” Tsukishima answered with a question of his own, surprising Yamaguchi.

“Ah… For the very reason I’ve just told you,” Yamaguchi fumbled with his words slightly, suddenly embarrassed. 

“You don’t have anyone to go with?” the blond asked again to which Yamaguchi only grunted. “What?” Tsukishima was surprised by the response he got.

“And you’re working as a police detective?” Yamaguchi teased. “No wonder you’re stuck with your investigation,” his voice was sharp as never before.

“That was too much, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima knitted his brows.

“Look who’s talking,” Yamaguchi glared at him. “Ah, whatever. And here I wanted to see some fireworks in peace…” he added quietly, turning his head away.

“Why are you so angry? And so suddenly?” Tsukishima was surprised and wasn’t really grasping the situation.

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” Yamaguchi hissed and turned on his heel. Few moments later, Tsukishima could hear him opening and then loudly slamming the door to his place shut.

“What the fuck was that?” Tsukishima asked himself.

*

Tsukishima was getting ready to turn in for the night. He was still confused about what happened earlier, he didn’t have the slightest idea what triggered Yamaguchi’s outburst of anger. Just moments before he went to bed, he heard someone trying to open the door to his place.

“What kind of pathetic burglar makes so much noise?” he said to himself, coming towards the door. He listened closely to what was going outside and was pretty sure that the quiet mumbling he could hear was Yamaguchi’s. He opened the door and saw that he was right. Yamaguchi was crouching on the ground, his hands at the height of the lock.

“Tsukki? What are you doing at my place?” He asked, surprised as much as, if not more than, Tsukishima.

“This is my place.”

“No, no, no. My place. Why the hell should I be trying to get into your place?” Yamaguchi stood up and wobbled slightly.

“You’re drunk… Yamaguchi, go home, please.”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing now!” Yamaguchi fumed at him and barged inside. “What are _you_ doing here?” He asked, while taking his shoes off. “Ah, I know!” He exclaimed, pointing his finger at Tsukishima. “You felt sorry for earlier so you came to apologise? Well, whatever,” he shrugged and stumbled inside the room. 

Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi, not sure what to do. He was tired and didn’t really want to deal with a drunk. And Yamaguchi seemed to be a very stubborn one. That’s why he only sighed helplessly when Yamaguchi flopped onto Tsukishima’s bed, satisfied smile on his freckled face. 

*

“Shit, my head is killing me,” Yamaguchi groaned when he woke up. “And what the hell is with this pillow? Is it moving or what?” He jabbed his finger into whatever he was lying on.

“What the fuck? That hurts, Yamaguchi. Leave my ribs alone,” Tsukishima muttered sleepily.

“Wha-?” Yamaguchi suddenly sat up and moved away from the blond, hitting the wall with his back. “Tsukki?” He asked, his eyes opened wide.

“Why are you so surprised when you were the one who tried to break into my place, then barged inside anyway, and even jumped straight into my bed, falling asleep almost immediately. You expected me to sleep on the floor or what?”

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, please,” Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands. “I’m starting to remember, spare me, please,” he whined weakly. “I’m sorry. Really and seriously sorry. I don’t know what I can do to apologise,” he kneeled and bowed deeply, his forehead touching the bed. “No wonder I couldn’t open the door with the key…” he muttered. 

“Ah, yeah. You have some guts. You know, picking the lock at the police detective’s place,” Tsukishima sneered at him. “Hm… where have I put my handcuffs?”

“What? Seriously?!” Yamaguchi looked at him, panic in his eyes. 

“You should see your face now,” Tsukishima managed to say before bursting with laughter. “Or maybe you do want me to cuff you? In bed to boot?” He laughed more.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi whined again and hit Tsukishima with a pillow.

“That’s an assault on an officer. Oh my, what a bad boy you are,” Tsukishima chuckled and then took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling. “Let’s say that we’re even?” He got serious again. “I mean, I’m still not sure why you got so angry yesterday but if I- “

“No. It’s nothing,” Yamaguchi cut him off. “It was really stupid of me. It’s not important and it wasn’t worth it. I’m sorry. Really. Forget it,” he smiled weakly, averting his eyes.

“Well, if you say so…” Tsukishima answered quietly and got up. “Do you want some breakfast?”

*

“... so we thought that… you know… maybe, just maybe, you could help us,” Take looked at Yamaguchi with puppy eyes.

“No,” Yamaguchi answered him firmly.

“But… Dashi, please, you are the best. Much, much better than us,” the other friend butted in.

“Don’t ‘Dashi’ me now, Hiro,” Yamaguchi glared at him. “How many years ago I’ve quit? The last time was in high school. And I’ve told you already that I’m never doing this again.”

“Tadashi, please, we’re in deep shit and you’re the only one we can count on. It would be an easy job for you. It’s like riding a bike, you never forget it…” Hiro prodded.

“I’m sorry. Really. But no. And my answer won’t change. I do want to help you but not like this.”

*

“Are you Yamaguchi Tadashi?” Two big guys in suits blocked Yamaguchi’s path when he was going back home late in the evening.

“Depends on who’s asking,” he answered, weighing every word on his tongue. He slowly looked around, scanning the surroundings. The three of them were the only ones on the street.

“You need to come with us,” both of them cracked their knuckles.

“I guess you won’t take a ‘no’ for an answer, huh?” Yamaguchi’s voice was cheeky. Before the guys reacted, he charged at them himself. He kneeled one of them in his crotch, making him scream in pain and collapse onto the ground. Before Yamaguchi had a chance to back off, the second guy punched him in the face. Yamaguchi wobbled slightly and then jumped the guy, attacking him with his fists.

They fought for quite some time, exchanging punches almost equally. Almost. Yamaguchi knew that he was weaker and when he saw the second guy finally getting up, he threw the last punch, then swiftly turned back, running away. Before he had a chance to turn the corner, a black car blocked his way. The backdoor opened and from inside came an elegant man with graying hair.

“I see that you’re not that bad, huh, Yamaguchi-kun?” He said with a little smile. “You gave my boys some hard time. But it only means that I’m interested even more. Let’s go for a little ride,” he gestured for Yamaguchi to come into the car.

*

It was after midnight when Yamaguchi was finally able to go back home. He walked slowly, thinking about both everything and nothing. He jumped, surprised, when someone behind him called his name. He turned his head slowly, for some reason prepared for another fight. He was relieved to see that it was Tsukishima.

“Ah, it really is- What happened to your face?” the blond sounded worried.

“Just a little fight. I’m used to it,” Yamaguchi smiled at him, trying to look as if nothing had happened. “Are you just coming back home?” He quickly changed the topic.

“Yeah… The work is getting hectic again. There are new leads but it’s nothing much and isn't really helping. It feels as if everything is slipping right out of our hands. I don’t like it. It’s making me uneasy,” Tsukishima looked up at the night sky.

“But it’s not hopeless, right? You’re moving forward,” Yamaguchi tried to cheer him up.

“I wonder… It’s more like going in circles,” Tsukishima sighed. “Come to my place, I’ll help you patch your face up.”

“Eh? You don’t have too.” 

“I’ll help you,” Tsukishima repeated softly when they arrived.

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled lightly in response.

“Sit on the bed and I’ll go get the first-aid kit,” Tsukishima said after they came inside his place. Yamaguchi listened obediently, staying quiet.

When he came back, Tsukishima crouched in front of Yamaguchi and started to delicately clean his wounds, moving his hands skillfully.

“You’re good at this,” Yamaguchi chuckled quietly. “It doesn’t even hurt that much.”

“What happened?” The blond asked again.

“Nothing, really,” Yamaguchi averted his gaze. He felt as if Tsukishima could see right through him at the moment. “Just your usual fight,” he shrugged.

“Then don’t get into fights,” Tsukishima commented, lightly stroking Yamaguchi’s cheek. Just for the shortest moment, Yamaguchi leaned into the warm touch. But then he suddenly got up and saluted playfully:

“Yes, sir! I won’t, sir!”

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima started quietly again.

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

“Be a good boy. And… Take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, Tsukki,” he answered softly and went back to his place. When he closed the door behind himself, Yamaguchi leaned his back against them and slowly slid onto the floor. “Sorry, Tsukki, this time it’s rather impossible to be a good boy,” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/149569669301/tsukishima-a-police-officer-gets-transferred-so).


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsukishima was coming back home from work, he heard someone's voice near his place.

“He’s still not home… I’m sure it’s our fault!” 

“Take…”

“I mean… Something just had to happen to him! Why he’s not back yet? He even hasn’t shown his face at his workplace!” Take whined, clearly worried. “Hiro, maybe we should contact the police?” He proposed.

“We can’t. Everything but the police.”

“I don’t care! I could even go to jail if it meant that Dashi would be back safely. We begged him to help. He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Take - ” Hiro said sharply “ - we’re dealing with yakuza. You’d be dead before you even went to jail.”

“What is this about?” Tsukishima asked, his voice stone cold. “What happened to Yamaguchi?” He glared at them.

“Fuck off, that’s not your problem,” Hiro growled at Tsukishima.

“You think so?” The blond showed them his badge.

“Oh shit, Dashi was friends with a cop,” there was panic in Take’s eyes.

“And that cop wants him to come back. So you’re going to tell me everything. Either now, without the fuss or after I arrest you. It’s your choice.”

“We will talk,” Hiro mumbled, glaring daggers at Tsukishima.

They went inside Tsukishima’s place, both Yamaguchi’s friends kneeling on the floor, while Tsukishima was sitting on the bed, right in front of them.

“So?” The blond asked.

“We... got into trouble,” Take started. “We stole the wallet of this one guy-“

“Take!” Hiro interrupted him.

“What? I don’t care, whatever, I’m gonna tell everything. He looked like a host, so we thought - why not. Them bastards always have shitload of money so the loss wouldn’t hurt them,” he shrugged.

“But we were wrong,” Hiro interrupted. “He wasn’t a host but a son of some yakuza boss. They caught us, beat us up a bit and then the big boss came, saying that if we wanna steal something then he has a job for us.”

“Of course we couldn’t refuse… Though it really did seem like an easy job. Just go to a party as a part of the staff, take some guy’s watch and that’s all.”

“What does Yamaguchi have to do with this?” Tsukishima urged.

“Well… Um… Tadashi, he…” Take started to fumble with his words.

“Dashi has quick hands. He’d be pissed if he heard that we’re telling you this but…” Hiro said with a troubled expression.

“Yamaguchi is a thief?” Tsukishima interrupted, his eyes getting wide. He couldn’t believe his ears. Though, in a way, he also wasn’t surprised to hear something like this about Yamaguchi. There definitely was something dangerous in the air around him.

“Was, I guess?” Take scratched the back of his head. “It was during our school days. And always small things from the rich assholes. We were kinda playing the Robin Hood or something,” he laughed nervously.

“When we asked him for help he refused. And it seemed like his final answer. But few days later he called and said that he’s going to help us…”

“Does it have anything to do with him coming home all beat up around two weeks ago?” Tsukishima’s voice was as cold and sharp as a knife.

“Beat up?” Take looked at him with wide eyes. “Hiro, we fucked up. We fucked up big time,” he shook his friend’s arm.

“What happened later?”

“We went to that big shot party. Everything was going smoothly. Yamaguchi was acting as a waiter so he came close to the guy easily. He spilt the drinks on him, took his watch during the confusion, quickly gave it to us and that’s all,” Hiro concluded with a shrug.

“We were supposed to leave separately and meet the next day. But he didn’t come,” Take clutched the material of his pants. “And we couldn’t find him anywhere.”

“There are rumours that the guy who organised the party is involved in selling people and organs… What if he… What if Dashi...” Hiro’s tough facade broke down. At the same time Take looked curiously at Tsukishima who remained silent.

“Um… is… everything alright?” He asked the blond.

“Tell me everything you know about the human trafficking thing…” Tsukishima said, his voice noticeably weaker.

*

“Some people really do have a bad taste,” Kuroo commented while looking around the venue. The interior reminded him of some classy restaurant. But there was far more people than someone would expect at a fancy restaurant.

“Rich, old perverts. That’s all,” Tsukishima commented sharply. He had a bad feeling about this whole mission. Thanks to the information he got from Take and Hiro, their investigation progressed smoothly. Right now Tsukishima and Kuroo were attending an underground auction where people could buy themselves human ‘pets’ while few special police teams were surrounding the place.

“Well, I guess you’re right. We’re one of the few younger people,” Kuroo sighed. “But at least we look rich, sooooo,” he smirked. “Oh, this girl is really pretty,” he commented when another bidding started.

“Yeah, yeah. So is pet play a hobby of yours?”

“Pet play is one thing and human trafficking is another. And anyway, you’re the one who’s gonna bid later. So who’s the rich pervert now?” Kuroo laughed. “Actually... You do look like some wealthy young master.”

“Yes, I am a wealthy young master of a noble family. I’m just looking for some thrill and that’s why I’m working this job,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Why are you so pissed off today? I mean, more than usual?” Kuroo asked, this time in all seriousness.

“I’m just…” Tsukishima started weakly, a little surprised by Kuroo’s question.

“Wait,” Kuroo shushed him suddenly. “Everything’s ready. We’re starting with the next person, whoever it’s gonna be. But if our intel is correct, then it should be one of today’s biggest hits. So the competition might be tough.”

“And that’s good for us, actually.”

“Yeah, we’re lucky. Prolong the auction for as much as you can. Would be nice to see some commotion too,” Kuroo winked and left Tsukishima alone just moments before the girl was bought.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our dearest and loveliest guests!” the host started. “Now we present one of our best goods today!” the crowd cheered and Tsukishima vinced, disgusted. “But be carefull while bidding! This precious, but not so little - ” he chuckled, “ - thing is quite fiery and needs a lot of training,” Tsukishima noticed certain shift in the audience. Some people visibly resigned from participating before even seeing the actual person but some other definitely became more interested. “But I am sooooo sure, that the lucky winner will have the most pleasure while breaking the puppy in,” the audience cheered again and Tsukishima’s uneasiness grew even stronger. “So without further ado,” the host bowed deeply and waved his hand towards the next ‘merchandise’. The headlight moved to the side, illuminating someone’s almost naked form. Just like the people before him, the guy was only in his underwear, so participants could take a better look at his body.

“Drugged, huh?” Tsukishima commented quietly after seeing how, in contrast to the host’s words, the guy was passive and had to be handled by some helpers because he couldn’t even stand on his own. When Tsukishima took a deep breath, readying himself to start bidding, one of the helpers grabbed the guy’s hair and lifted his head, so his face could be seen. And then Tsukishima’s blood froze.

“No way, no way in hell, this is not happening… Yamaguchi...” he mouthed, not believing his eyes. Another loud cheer from the audience brought Tsukishima back from his shocked daze. He squeezed his fingers on the card with his number. “Fuck this,” he cursed and started bidding while furiously grinding his teeth. 

Even before, sitting surrounded by all those perverts who thought they were some extraordinary elite was pissing Tsukishima off. And now it was the very last thing he wanted to do. He had to desperately hold himself back from just storming to the scene and rescuing Yamaguchi. He was holding onto the only logical thought left in his head, that if he does his job right, the mission would be complete and not only Yamaguchi would be saved but also the rest of abducted people. And the perpetrators would be arrested.

At the beginning, the bidding was extremely heated. But when the price got quite high, more and more people started to drop out. Which was an obvious thing but Tsukishima got surprised when suddenly everyone stopped bidding and he was the only one left competing with gentle looking elderly woman.

“Sir,” someone lightly tapped Tsukishima’s shoulder to get his attention. “You seem to be new here so no-one is blaming you for not being aware but if that lady over there starts bidding on goods it’s high time for everyone else to back off.”

“Huh?” Tsukishima glared at the guy who seemed to be part of the staff here.

“Sir, if you could kindly stop bidding right now, please.”

“I am not going to let anyone have him,” Tsukishima said slowly, his voice stone cold.

“Sir, please,” the guy grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist, trying to prevent him from bidding again. Just seconds before Tsukishima lost control over himself, gunshots could be heard somewhere backstage.

“Finally,” Tsukishima whispered, then freed himself with ease and punched the guy straight in the face. Suddenly, the whole venue swarmed with police and the guests started to panic. Tsukishima was pushing through the chaos, trying to get to Yamaguchi as fast as he could. When he finally got close, he incapacitated the helper who was trying to run away, dragging Yamaguchi with him. Before both of them fell to the floor, Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi and gently sat him down. He quickly took his suit’s jacket off and covered Yamaguchi with it.

“Hey, Yamaguchi, look at me,” Tsukishima’s voice was unusually soft and caring when he lightly patted Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“Tsu… kki…” he whispered weakly, trying to focus his glazed eyes on Tsukishima’s face.

“Yeah, it’s me,” wave of relief washed over Tsukishima.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said more consciously, his eyes getting wider in realisation of what was happening. “Tsukki,” he repeated, clutching his fingers on Tsukishima’s shirt. “Tsu…” his voice broke and few tears rolled down his face.

“It’s me, it’s fine, you’re safe,” Tsukishima hugged him tightly. “You’re safe already.”

*

“We are so glad that you’re fine,” Take laid his head on Yamaguchi’s hospital bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you. And sorry for making you worry,” Yamaguchi patted his hair.

“It’s our fault. It’s us who should be sorry,” Hiro said, looking down. “We were stupid…”

“Karma is a bitch, right?” Yamaguchi smiled at him. “I’m not that pure and innocent either, so really, don’t worry.”

“But what happened? There’s no way that someone noticed you taking the watch. You’re too good!” 

“Take, don’t,” Hiro scolded him. “Don’t make him remember.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yamaguchi calmed him down. “Just as Take said - it wasn’t even connected to the watch,” he sighed. “When I was apologising for spilling the drinks on him and all that shit, he told me that he likes my face and such. I wanted to get away from him because it seemed like extreme trouble. But I wasn’t able to. The last I remember is someone grabbing me from behind and putting wet cloth against my face. And then I lost my consciousness. When I came to, it was already too late. I tried to fight and to run away but it only got me into trouble,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“But do you have all your internal organs? They didn’t take anything?” Take sat up, his eyes wide once again.

“Ah… I don’t have my appendix…”

“What? Are you going to die?!” Take raised his voice.

“I was worried but I guess I shouldn’t have,” Tsukishima was leaning against the door frame.

“You!” Hiro glared at him.

“Hello to you too,” Tsukishima sneered back at him. “I wanted to come earlier but I couldn’t because of the paperwork. I’m sorry, Yamaguchi.”

“It’s ok,” Yamaguchi smiled. “Do you know each other already?” he waved his hand around.

“Well… they helped.”

“Eh?”

“The oh-so-great-mister-detective here would be useless if it wasn’t for us and our vast knowledge of the underworld,” Hiro grinned. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have spent half a day buried under documents because I refused to say where I got my intel.”

“Hiro, please, don’t be an asshole,” Take hit him in the shoulder while Yamaguchi laughed.

“I know that it can get really boring in the hospital, so I brought you some books,” Tsukishima changed the topic and put few volumes on the cabinet beside the bed. 

“Ah! Thank you, Tsukki!”

“Thank you, Tsukki,” Hiro mocked quietly.

“You’re behaving like a dad who doesn’t like his daughter’s boyfriend,” Take scolded him. “Let’s go already, Hiro. We will come tomorrow to pick you up, Dashi. Give us a heads up when you’ll know the exact time,” he waved and left, dragging Hiro with him.

“Daughter’s boyfriend,” Yamaguchi repeated quietly and chuckled. “I’m not a daughter but are you a boyfriend?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Tsukishima grumbled at him and sat down. “Are you really fine?”

“Yeah. It comes out they were taking really good care of their… well… merchandise. Since it was for the elite. They drugged me only because I was fighting and trying to run away,” he shrugged. “And the doctors said that they even used normal, safe sedatives, not some fucked up drugs. It’s just that the dose was big.”

“I’m glad to hear that but I meant it more mentally because yesterday you…” Tsukishima said quietly.

“I’m fine. Really. I mean, yeah, I was scared and shit. That was something serious, I was about to be sold to some pervert but… Just as I’ve said already, karma’s a bitch, right?” Yamaguchi smiled, looking hurt anyway. “They’ve told you, right?”

“Yeah… But I suspected something like this. Picking locks isn't your everyday talent. And I've never heard someone who was beat up like you that night saying that it's normal and nothing much.”

“I see…”

“But… I’m not going to judge,” Tsukishima said after a long moment of silence.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi was surprised.

“I’m not going to say anything. And you don’t have to say anything either. Just… Listen to - ” he smiled a little, “ - mister policeman and be a good boy in the future, ok?”

“Yeah…” there was a faint smile on Yamaguchi’s face when he looked down at his hands. “Um, Tsukki… I want to… tell you something,” he looked up again, right at Tsukishima.

“No, you don’t,” Tsukishima cut him off firmly.

“Huh?”

“I know what you want to say and I also know that you’re just confused.”

“What the hell, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi couldn’t understand the situation.

“Do you know about the suspension bridge effect? Misattribution of arousal?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah. But why are you…?” Yamaguchi frowned, trying to understand why Tsukishima brought the topic up. “No, no, no, Tsukki, don’t go there,” he raised his voice.

“But it’s the truth. It just so happened that you knew me beforehand. It just so happened that I was working on this case. It just so happened that we raided the auction on which you were. And it just so happened that it was me who found you first. Then said effect took place and now you’re just confused,” he averted his gaze.

“Shut up, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi glared at him. “I’m no damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. Well, to a point... But the whole situation would be too much for almost anyone,” he sighed. “Why are you rejecting me even before I confess?” There was disappointment in his eyes. “You thought that it would be less painful for me? Then good job, I’m seriously hurt right now. And here I thought that maybe, just the tiniest, littlest maybe, you liked me back,” Yamaguchi buried himself deeper in the pillows and closed his eyes. “And it really isn’t because of the whole kidnapping thing,” he added quietly. “Do you remember the day of the festival?” He glanced at Tsukishima.

“Yeah. I still don’t know why you got so angry.”

“Oh stop it, please. I told you to forget it. Do you know why I stayed home that day? Even though I go to the festival every year?” Tsukishima only shook his head in an answer. “Because I seriously thought that you’d go there with your date. And I didn’t want to see that. It’s one thing to think that ‘well, he definitely has someone’ and another to see the actual thing in real life.”

“Yamaguchi, I’m…”

“So, you know, I liked you before the whole thing happened,” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima again. “Here. Now you can dump me for good.”

“Yamaguchi, I’m sorry…” Tsukishima said quietly.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Yamaguchi tried to brush it off as if he didn’t care anymore, but his voice was strained.

“No. I’m sorry. I like you.”

“Wha-?” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with his eyes opened wide.

“That maybe of yours wasn’t so tiny. Well, it wasn’t a maybe at all. I’m sorry for what I’ve said before. And I’m sorry that I’ve made you say all these things. I really thought that it was only because of what happened yesterday,” Tsukishima fumbled with his fingers, slight blush on his face.

“I don’t believe you,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima remained quiet for a while, thinking. Then he got up and walked over to Yamaguchi’s bed. “What?” Yamaguchi asked, confused.

“What about now?” Tsukishima said quietly and leaned down to lightly kiss Yamaguchi.

“I’m still not so sure,” he answered. “Maybe you should do it again?” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima from under lowered eyelids, showing him that sultry, sensual expression from way back again.

“I’m going to kiss you until you’re completely convinced,” Tsukishima whispered, ghosting his lips over Yamaguchi’s.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t ever tell you that I actually do believe you,” Yamaguchi answered, sliding his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair and pulling him down for another, deep kiss.

*

“And here I thought that you were just good at acting,” Kuroo sighed when he saw Tsukishima at work the next day.

“I don’t understand,” Tsukishima knitted his brows.

“Well, the ‘I am not going to let anyone have him’ was quite dramatic. What a surprise to know that it was genuine. But, you know, making out in the hospital rooms rarely is a good idea,” Kuroo said in a fatherly tone, as if he was giving Tsukishima one of the most important life-saving advices. “Also - glad to see that you aren’t really the epitome of walking salt and bitterness,” he patted speechless Tsukishima’s back. “And now! Onto the next case!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/151159321651/second-half-of-this-one-tsukishima-a-police).


End file.
